


Everybody Make a Scene

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's a halloween prompt, just muke bickering and being in love, with cute costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke just wants to have a cute couple's costume but Michael clearly can't let him even have that.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Everybody Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Muke Halloween prompt and Meghna suggested “muke as the couple behind me in the drive thru earlier, the one in the passenger seat was in full costume face paint and everything to look like a creepy doll, my window was rolled down and so was theirs and I heard them arguing about how "the dog can't wear that costume, it's not the right vibes"
> 
> Also as a bday gift to TL. Darling you own my heart you always have such nice, wonderful, insightful things to say about the things I do and you’re always so encouraging and wonderful and I hope you have the best day!
> 
> Happy belated Halloween!  
> Title from "This is Halloween" From Nightmare Before Christmas

“I don’t know why we needed to go get coffee at Starbucks. We have perfectly good coffee at home and we have to set up for the party,” Luke says. Michael huffs. Luke doesn’t have to look to know Michael’s rolling his eyes at Luke. The line of cars in the drive through inches forward. 

“We were already all decorated for the party; you didn’t need to put anything else out. Besides, getting out of the house and getting some coffee could be good for you. You’re so tense today.”

Luke grips the steering wheel tighter, refusing to look at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. Luke will not be the first one to break in this argument. He’s always the first one and he refuses to let it happen this time. He doesn’t want to deal with Michael today, it’s Halloween.

“Luke, come on, you have to look at me at some point,” Michael says. Luke glances to his side, making eye contact with Michael. He’s in full costume already, makeup done to look like some kind of creepy doll. It’s well done, looks like a cracked porcelain mask, but Luke’s too blinded by rage to truly appreciate it.

“No, I don’t. First you decide against the couple’s costume without telling me and  _ now _ you don’t even want to dress the dogs correctly.”

“There’s no correct way to dress the dogs! I think putting them in cat ears would be funny!” Michael says, voice raising in aggravation. 

“It’s the wrong vibes!” Luke yells. They’ve been having this argument since September, when the topic of Halloween costumes was first mentioned. Luke had been insistent that they do a couple’s costume that involved the dogs as well. Michael has offered a half hearted agreement to this, but he clearly hadn’t taken it too seriously. When Luke had decided on woodland creatures (he claimed deer and Michael was  _ supposed _ to be a fox), he thought it would be cute if their dogs were similarly themed. He even went and bought a bumble bee costume for Petunia, a ladybug for South, and a mouse one for Moose. It was all fine and excellently planned, until this morning, when Michael had walked out of their bathroom with his makeup done and holding cat ears. They’ve been arguing since, about Michael’s costume, about their failed couple’s costume plan now, about the dogs. 

“There are no vibes! How can there be vibes for dog costumes? Having them be cats is funny!”

“The dogs can't wear those costumes, it's not the right vibes!”

“What does that even mean? It’s a Halloween party!” Michael snaps. Luke can see the girl in front of them turn slightly, like she’s listening to them but trying not to make it obvious. Luke forgot that their windows are rolled down. He’s a little embarrassed that the people in a Starbucks drive through are witnessing them fight about this, but Luke also wants to be right about this whole situation.

“And we have a theme! I decorated the whole apartment to look more forest-like. I have the deer antlers. I was going for a whole thing and you messed it up now.”

“Luke, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s  _ just _ a party and no one is going to be paying attention anyway,” Michael says. He visibly rolls his eyes now. Luke grips the steering wheel harder, knuckles going white. It’s so stupid of him to get so worked about this, it really is just a party. It feels like more than that, that Michael’s just disregarded Luke’s opinion and what he wants to do. Luke loves Michael and he knows that Michael loves him, but sometimes it just feels like Michael doesn’t  _ listen. _

“It’s just that this is the first Halloween we’ve been able to spend at home, together, where we get to dress up and have people over and celebrate. I put alot of work into planning and decorating and I wanted us to have a good fun time. I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal, but it is to me,” Luke says. Michael’s quiet. Luke can tell that he wants to say something, from the way he’s glancing down at his lap, twisting the bracelet he’s wearing. He doesn’t get a chance to, since it’s their turn to order. Luke orders his usual iced vanilla coffee, Michael’s dragonfruit refresher, and 2 cake pops because he thinks they deserve them. Michael’s quiet through the whole order and doesn’t say anything until they’ve gotten their drinks and are already driving home.

“I didn’t realize it was that big of a thing for you. Halloween’s just a dumb holiday, the whole purpose is to dress up and be goofy. I didn’t think you were serious about the couple’s costume, it’s never been a thing before.”

“Well, I wanted our first Halloween at home to be special. I thought it might be fun. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I just thought it might be fun,” Luke mumbles. 

They spend the rest of the drive home in silence. Michael keeps picking at the label on his drink, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Luke doesn’t want to push it. He’s tired of arguing with Michael about this and he doesn’t want it to ruin the whole party worrying about this. 

Luke ends up in their bedroom when they get home, deciding he needs the space to get ready. Their house is already decorated, strings of fairy lights and fall leaf garlands hanging around the downstairs of the house, mixed in with the pumpkins, bats, and ghosts they’ve set up. Luke doesn’t particularly like Halloween being scary and had wanted to make it more fall themed over anything else. Michael had agreed, as long as he was allowed to put one scary decoration in the house (a skeleton that dropped from the ceiling specifically designed to scare Calum and Ashton when they showed up). Luke’s proud of the work he’s put in, creating a woodland fantasy. Michael teased Luke for ages that he was trying to live out his dreams of being a fairy, poking fun at Luke’s love for all things magical and rustic. While it’s not Luke’s usual choice of decor, he appreciates the vibes it gives off. Maybe Luke  _ does  _ want to be a fairy. Would certainly be less responsibility. 

Even though Michael’s messed up Luke’s plans, it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to stick to his original idea. Luke sets himself up at the vanity mirror, putting his coffee down on a coaster and grabbing his makeup. He can hear Michael playing music downstairs, hears the dogs barking, and Michael trying to shush them. It fills Luke with fondness, that even though he and Michael are having a disagreement, nothing in their house has changed. It fills Luke with warmth and comfort, the certainty that everything’s okay. 

Luke shifts through the makeup he has, pulling out his golds and browns for his eyes and the special gold lipstick he saves for special occasions. It feels like it’ll look nice with his deer look. He starts painting his face, sweeping the eyeshadow colors over his lids and winging out, snorting when he realizes that Michael’s playing  _ Monster Mash  _ downstairs. Michael enjoys the song immensely, to the point that he starts playing it on September 1st and carries on all the way to October 31st. If Luke’s in the room with him when he plays it, he usually ends up pulling Luke into a badly choreographed dance to it, just to see Luke laugh along to it. It brightens Luke, seeing Michael enthusiastic and gleeful about something. 

Luke goes about the rest of his makeup, drawing on a little deer nose and some white freckles on as well to complete the look. He pulls back from the mirror, admiring the look he’s created and satisfied with it. He gets up, draining the last of his coffee, and goes to the closet, pulling out the flowy, floral dress he’d bought specifically for this costume. Michael had teased him, called him Stevie Nicks and everything, but had told Luke to buy the dress when he’d hesitated at the last minute (he’d kissed Luke too in the dressing room, darting behind the curtains to press his lips to Luke’s, trying to shush him when Luke wouldn’t stop giggling even though Michael was clearly trying to stop laughing too). He puts on the dress, zipping up the side, and pulling on his glitter gold boots. He snags the headband, with a small set of flowers on it and deer antlers, from the bed and slides it onto his head, adjusting it to sit nicely in his curls.

“Babe, are you done yet? I have something to show you,” Michael yells from downstairs. Luke rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone and empty cup from the vanity and venturing out of the bedroom. 

“If you rearranged anything that I set up, I might have to…” Luke starts, stopping mid sentence when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and notices that Michael’s standing in the living room, wearing the fox ears. He’s managed to get all 3 dogs into their costumes too, convincing them to sit nicely at his feet. Michael grins when he sees Luke’s shocked face. 

“Michael, how did you manage this,” Luke asks, slowly making his way over. Petunia notices him, making her way over to him, little bumble bee wings swaying as she walks. Luke drops down to crouch in front of her, rubbing her ears gently.

Michael shrugs, “Well I thought about it and you were right. Putting the dogs in cat ears was a little dumb. They’re cuter like this anyway.”

Luke smiles gently up at Michael, “Mikey, that’s really sweet.”

Michael rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling widely, clearly pleased that Luke’s happy. Luke starts to straighten up, when his fingers bump against something hidden in Petunia’s wings. Curious, Luke looks down and pulls out a ring box. His heart stops, clutching the box in his hand. It can’t be what Luke thinks it is.

“Michael?” Luke asks, pitch going up as he stands up, holding up the box and turning to Michael. Michael’s down on one knee between Moose and South, holding his hand out.

“I can’t do it properly if you don’t give me the ring Luke,” Michael says. Luke hands the box over, watching as Michael takes it and pops the box open. The ring is beautiful, a blue stone set in a gold band. Luke’s still too stunned to do much more than stare at Michael’s earnest, open, adoring expression.

“I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do now,” Luke says. Michael laughs, clearly nervous.

“Well, I believe I’m supposed to give a big speech to you and then you’re supposed to tell me yes.”

“Go on, tell me all about how much you love me.”

“God you’re incorrigible. Maybe I won’t,” Michael says, pretending like he’s going to close the box.

“No, you started, now you’re contractually obligated to keep going,” Luke insists, grinning when Michael opens the box again.

“Luke Robert Hemmings, you’re a pain in my ass and you will probably continue to be a pain in my ass, but I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I forget how much I love you because it’s just part of me. I don’t know what I’d do without you and your big ideas and all of your love and joy and happiness. I want to continue letting you annoy the shit out of me and wake up next to you everyday and deal with your terrible cooking just so I can see you pout when I try to correct you. Will you marry me?”

“That’s the worst speech ever. Of course I will,” Luke says. His hands are shaking slightly, vibrating with excitement as Michael scrambles to stand up. He tugs Luke into a kiss, holding onto his face tightly for a few moments, until he remembers the ring and pulls back to put it onto Luke’s finger. 

“Sap. You did this so you wouldn’t forget our anniversary.”

“No, that would be me asking to get married on your birthday so I definitely never forget our anniversary,” Michael says. His lips are covered in gold and Luke huffs, raising a hand to wipe it off.

“Dork.”

“Your dork.”

“I can still reject your proposal.”

“Nope you said yes. You’re contractually obligated to marry me now.”

“Who says?”

“I do,” Michael says, grinning widely. Luke huffs, fond and full of love and happiness. Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
